


Love is weird

by MirrorofDreams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, in which everyone is happy and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorofDreams/pseuds/MirrorofDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra loved Steve and was ready to let him go when Bucky came along, but things didn’t go the way she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is weird

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this is my first fanfic, so please be nice!

Alexandra Suzanne Tackett knew she was pretty. Her dark skin almost seemed to glow sometimes and her brown hair fell in nice curls (it took her at least half an hour every day to make them look the way she wanted, but still) down to her waist. She had a nice body, thanks to hours of suffering, sweating, and hating the world at the gym every day. She knew some guys looked at her, but never paid much attention to any of them.

When Alexandra first met Steve Rogers she had no idea he was going to ask her out. And she definitely had no idea Captain America would fall in love with her. But he did and after a year of dating, they moved in together.

So when the Winter Soldier turned out to be Steve’s best friend Bucky Barnes, she didn’t know if she should feel happy or insecure. In the end, Bucky moved in with them and insecurity won.

Steve wouldn’t let his best friend go anywhere else for fear he might lose him again and Alex understood, but she also observed. She saw how close they sat together when Steve was trying to get Bucky to remember something and she saw how their eyes sparkled when the other did something they thought was amusing. Alex was preparing herself for the end of her relationship. She would suffer, but she’d let him go, let him be happy with Bucky.

Their first fight was because of Bucky. Steve had some mission with Clint and Natasha and she didn’t want to be alone with Bucky for the whole week. He kissed her goodbye when he left, but wasn’t talking to her.

Two days later she found herself in Bucky’s bed, stroking his hair and whispering to him after a bad nightmare that made him wake up screaming and shaking. Bucky asked if she could stay and she fell asleep with her back against the headboard and his head on her lap.

Steve was surprised when he opened the door to find Alexandra and Bucky on the couch watching one of those tv shows she loved so much. Alex’s legs were on Bucky’s lap and they were sharing popcorn. He was worried he’d come back to find them screaming at each other, but couldn’t be happier that wasn’t the case.

As the time passed, Alexandra got even more confused. She became more comfortable around Bucky each day, and the three of them were happy. Until the day Bucky thought he was alone at the apartment and came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and almost gave Alex a heart attack. She was glad her dark skin didn’t allow her to blush, because otherwise she’d be red as a tomato. That was the day she found out she was definitely attracted to Bucky Barnes. Fuck.

Things got worse when she realized she was falling for him. She felt it in her heart when he smiled or got that lost puppy look on his face when he didn’t understand a joke. Her feelings for Steve remained the same, the deep love she felt for him side by side with the growing love she felt for Bucky.

Alex came home one day to find Steve on the couch, his leg bouncing up and down nervously. She got worried that something was seriously wrong, like “HYDRA is coming for us and we’re going to die” wrong, but when Steve started talking, she immediately knew where the conversation was going. He was telling her he was in love with both her and Bucky and after she told him she felt exactly the same way Alex felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

Now there was only one problem: how the hell would they tell Bucky? How exactly does one say “yes, hello, we love each other but we’re also in love with you. Please date us”? Turns out it wasn’t that difficult. Bucky overheard them rehearsing their speech (they were lame that way) and shyly admitted he loved both of them too.

Having two boyfriends was great.

Even though Tony constantly made fun of Steve and Bucky (“We all suspected you guys had a thing going on, but seriously? Are you two so close that you had to share a  _girlfriend_?”), it was amazing. She slept between them every night, usually with her back towards Bucky (because he like to bury his face in her hair) and her face against Steve’s chest. In the morning, they always found a way to get up without waking her, even though their limbs had been tangled when they fell asleep. She was still officially just Steve’s girlfriend, since no one besides the Avengers knew about their arrangement, but it worked for them. As far as everyone knew, Bucky still wasn’t ready to date, even though he was getting more and more comfortable around other people every day.

At first, she had worried about the sex. One super soldier she could handle, but two? Alex had never been insecure and had never gotten any complaints, but then again she had never been in bed with two guys at the same time before. She was sure Steve loved everything she did, but what about Bucky? Later, when the three of them were laying in the bed trying to catch their breath, she knew everything was going to be fine.

But, like most things, it wasn’t that easy. Bucky and Alexandra (or Bucky and Steve) couldn’t hold hands or kiss in public and even had to watch the way they looked at each other. Their cover was almost blown when the three of them were out together and a guy decided he wanted Alexandra’s number. Bucky didn’t even give Steve time to react before he was grabbing the guy’s shirt and telling him to fuck off. Afterwards he just said he did it because he obviously felt protective of the girl his best friend was in love with.

Sometimes they fought. More than once Alex got mad at them for not taking good care of themselves during missions or not calling her when the mission took longer than expected to be done. Bucky sometimes got mad at Steve because he thought Steve wanted the old Bucky back and he couldn’t be him anymore. Alex had a temper and so did Bucky, so their screaming matches were always the loudest. After getting screamed at by both of them a couple of times, Steve learned not to interfere.

Once, after a particularly bad fight, he came home to find Bucky locked in their bedroom and Alex crying in the bathroom, eyes red and sobs shaking her body. It was the one time he had to step in, but everything was fixed by the time they went to bed.

Alexandra had never been an anxious person. Sure, when she was in college she got nervous when she had essays to write or finals were coming up, but that was normal. She also worried when Steve went out on missions, but with Bucky she had to worry twice as much, considering how often he was willing to put himself in harm’s way to protect Steve even when it was not necessary. But despite the sleepless nights, she knew it was worth it.

Alex always believed there was someone else out there for everyone and that someday she’d find him. When she met Steve she was sure he was that guy, the one who was supposed to love her until she was old and gray. She thought everything was ruined when Bucky showed up, but instead of having one person she was supposed to be with forever, she had two. Love is weird, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
